Previously, for example, endoscopic mucosal resection (EMR), endoscopic submucosal dissection (ESD), and the like are known as examples of procedures for performing treatment within lumen tissues. Additionally, as procedures for diagnosing abnormalities of the bile duct or the pancreatic duct, endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreatography (ERCP) is known. In ERCP, an X-ray image can be taken by inserting a catheter via the papilla of the duodenum, and subsequently, directly injecting a contrast medium into the pancreatic duct or the bile duct (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-272675).